The Winchester Law
by williewildcat
Summary: Sam and Dean are ripped away from John by Child Protective Services! However what they don't realize is that Azazel is behind it! Cowritten with SupernaturallyAddicted! Reviews are love!
1. Ripped Away

_**A/N: **_We do not lay claim to any characters except for any OC's but we can dream though right? Anyways this is the first chapter in a new story called The Winchester Law which Supernaturally Addicted suggest we co write and of course I was thrilled to do so! This is my chapter and then the next chapter she will write up! Again enjoy and reviews are killer!!!!

* * *

Sam kept the ice pack firmly against his eye feeling the cold numb the sensitive skin around it. He had taken a hard hit in the face from the last hunt as the ghost had refused to go down without a hard bitter fight. The younger Winchester had been in the wrong place at the wrong time as the angry specter had turned the small solid sculpture into a deadly weapon bent on doing some damage. Sam had not moved fast enough as the small but heavy castle collided directly with his face. The corner of the base hit him hard in the eye causing it to swell and bruise almost immediately.

Dean was nursing a dislocated shoulder that his father had reset for him. He popped a few Tylenol and pressed a pack against the throbbing joint. To make matters worse tomorrow was school and Dean knew the bruise on Sam's face would draw questioning glances from teachers and students alike. He only hoped no one would have the smarts to try and call SRS or Child Protective Services. It had happened once before but Dean was able to smooth talk the teacher out of it saying he and Sam had been hiking the day before and Sam tripped and fell over a large stone causing him to land on his shoulder and side.

The brothers looked up as John entered the room with a plastic bag in his hand. John was careful to walk over the salt lines and check them before closing the door. He looked over at his sons seeing they were alive and breathing which to him was good enough as he entered the kitchen without so much a greeting or wave.

"He must be mad again," Sam sighed while looking at Dean through his good eye. Dean shrugged his shoulder and looked over at Sam.

"What does he expect for me to be a mind reader to the paranormal? You were pinned between the wall and a desk and Dad was locked in the closet."

"I know Sam," Dean could only reply. He knew his brother hated hunting and he yearned to be a normal kid. But if your last name was Winchester normal didn't cut it. Hell, there was no such thing as normal in their lives. While most kids were playing softball or football, they were sparring with weapons and perfecting their aim with a shotgun.

Sam sighed and pulled away the ice feeling the swollen eye. It wasn't as bad as their dad had made it out to be but still would be hard not to notice nonetheless. He was dreading tomorrow as it was a school day. Maybe he could convince his dad to let him stay home until the bruising and swelling went down enough for people not to notice. But of course John would say no and tell him to suck it up like a good little soldier would.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the gruff tone of their father's voice.

"Dinner's ready," John turned around and went back in the kitchen. Ever since that night their mother died, John had become driven, no obsessed in killing the demon that took her away. In the process he had made his two sons into two skilled hunters able to take down a ghost or werecat with the skill and agility of any seasoned hunter. Sam had grown to hate it as he sat down eyeing the take out spread out across the table. He numbly ate and picked at his food while John didn't seem to notice or not care about Sam's mood.

* * *

The next morning the bell rang as students rushed towards their first class. Sam kept looking down at the floor as he walked not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to his injury. Dean was a bit more fortunate as his was concealed by clothing.

He slid in his seat as the bell rang announcing the start of the school day. Mr. Wyatt closed the door and noticed Sam's eye right away. His eyes flashed a curious yet concerned look as he started roll call. Sam knew it was because of him his English teacher had that expression on his face making him slide further down in his chair. Barry, his only friend in school, looked over seeing the injury. His eyes went wide with shock as he whispered over to Sam,

"Sam, what happened? Did someone hit you?"

"No, I uh fell while hiking over the weekend," Sam quickly replied seeing Barry wasn't buying the excuse. If it was one thing about the kid, Barry was damn observant and saw that the swollen eye wasn't because of some accident. No, it was deliberate hit as he had received enough black eyes in his time to tell the difference.

The period dragged on as Sam could feel his teacher's eyes fixed directly on him. He knew Mr. Wyatt was going to hold him back and find out what happened. Well, Sam planned on making a break for it before he could get the chance.

He sighed with relief as the bell finally rang and he hopped up from his seat and grabbed his back.

"Mr. Winchester, I would like to have a word with you," Sam cringed as Barry froze beside him.

"Go on I'll catch up with you later," He reassured his friend as Barry was hesitant to leave but finally relented and left.

Sam took a deep breath and turned around preparing himself to face his teacher. Mr. Wyatt looked at the young man with soft brown eyes as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Sam, where did you get this?" He pointed at the bruised eyes.

"This? Oh I uh, Dean and I went hiking and I wasn't looking and tripped over a rock. I landed hard on my side and face."

Mr. Wyatt sat there with his arms crossed over his chest not buying a single syllable of Sam's answer.

"Sam, you didn't fall down, for if you did, your entire side would have some other injuries as well. You don't have any scratches or cuts on your face or neck. Now tell what really happened," he gently implored Sam to open up but Sam knew if he told the truth the teacher really wouldn't believe him.

"Mr. Wyatt I am telling you what really happened," he was almost begging his teacher to believe him at this point.

"Sam, wait here and I'll be right back," Sam watched as he stood up and left the room. Sam watched as he spotted the principal, Mr. Vickers. He watched the older man turn his head in Sam's direction nodding before heading towards the teacher's lounge. The younger Winchester darted from the classroom and down the hall hiding out the rest of the day, shutting out the world.

* * *

He remained hidden in the library until the clock read 3:15. He rushed out and towards the entrance where Dean was waiting for him only his brother was nowhere to be seen. Instead a police car and black Ford Taurus was parked out front. The uniformed officer spotted Sam and began walking towards him with a sympathetic look in his bright green eyes. Sam found he couldn't move that his legs were glued to the concrete as the officer arrived by his side.

"Come with us, son," he said softly. Sam jerked back refusing to go but his eye caught movement in the Taurus. It was his brother, Dean. The older Winchester was angry and banging against the car unable to get the back door open. Fear flashed in his eyes as he saw Sam standing there.

It was then the woman that was standing silently by the car joined the officer identifying herself.

"Hi Sam, my name is Danielle Parks. What happened to your eye?" Sam turned away despite sensing a gentleness to this woman. Her blue eyes a soft hue of cerulean and her demeanor one of a mother rather than of authority.

"I fell while hiking with my brother. Where's my dad?" He demanded.

"You won't be seeing him for a long time, son," the officer interjected.

"What's going on? Why is my brother in that car? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" Sam continued demanding of the strangers.

"Let's take a ride," Danielle said placing a hand on Sam's back. But the younger brother shook it off, clearly agitated over this turn of events. The officer planted his hands firmly on Sam's shoulders pushing him towards the car.

"Son you really don't want to make scene in front of your friends," he gently warned as Sam was led away. Barry rushed out seeing the commotion.

"Sam, what's going on? Where are they taking you?"

"I don't know, Barry," was the last thing Sam said before the door was shut. Barry could only watch helplessly as his only friend was led away by Child Protective Services.

The officer slid in his squad car and looked up in the rearview as black hollow orbs greeted him. The first part of Azazel's plan was a success.

* * *

**Okay please do let us know what all of you think!!!! **


	2. Where Are My Boys?

_**A/N: **_Hey, this is SupernaturallyAddicted writing this dear chapter! Shit I have a lot of pressure to pull a freaking good chapter out of my ass to follow the brilliant work of williewildcat has started. I'll give it a shot and blame me if I drag the chapter into the ground (Hopefully I don't). Warning, I'm the person who loves to write swear words, so I'll have a fair few in here!

Dean was like a caged animal, which, he really was. The glass that seperated him from the people up front drove him crazy, he repeatedly kept banging on the glass and shouting threats at them, but he might as well have shot a pea-shooter at the glass for all his efforts were worth.

"You son of a bitch, let us go!"

Sam was angry on the inside, he wasn't the type to shout threats and try to bust his own knuckles open. He was thinking of a way to get out of the car.

Danielle ignored Dean, she had put up with a fair few of these in her time. First anger, then threats and then eventually the kids would cave and give into acceptance of a better life. She felt bad for these poor children, their father had certainly not treated them very well.

Instead of using his flat palm like he had been doing, Dean started using his fists. It worked just as well as last time and he huffed in anger.

The demon driving the car smiled, Azazel had told him exactly how these kids operated and the way to take them down. Of course, Azazel wanted revenge against John, and using his boys against him was the only way to get it, but who ever said that having fun for a couple of nights was against the Law? Ha, this guy he was inhabiting was part of the Law, so he could have a field day and make the rules as he goes along.

"Dean, its not going to work," Sam muttered after a while, watching his brother nurse his now bruised knuckles. He then leant over and whispered into his elder brother's ear, "Wait until they get us out of the car."

Well that was something Dean had not obviously thought about. An evil smirk flashed across his face and went unnoticed by either Danielle or the officer. In his mind he was visualising beating their kidnapping, lying asses until they were nothing but a black and blue lump in the ground.

The drive was a rather long one, Dean found himself thinking up tactic's to bring the officer- who needed to lay off the burgers- down. The Danielle chick would probably go down with a simple slap across the face, so he really didn't need to worry about her. He just wondered what John would think once he heard that they had been caught by the CPS. He would be shooting angry rainbow's out of his ass for goodness know's how long once the news reached his ears.

After all, John was not a patient, forgiving man. He'd rather blast the problem away with rock salt or a bullet rather then face it.

The car finally pulled up infront of a house and Dean bristled with excitement. The officer pulled him out of the car and that's when he attacked.

Jerking his knee up, Dean managed to catch the officer in the testicles, winding the man and making him double over. That allowed the middle Winchester to drive an elbow into his back and send a knock out blow to his face. He continued to lay into the man until a force smushed him against the Taurus.

Another officer that had been riding in the police car had rushed to take the young man down.

Dean gasped as he hit the car, but almost immediately chuckled. "Easy on the goods, I know you like me, but I just don't swing that way." He winced as metal seized his wrists. "Damn you, you motherfuck-" A sharp smack to his head stopped him mid sentence. "Son of a bitch!"

Sam was fighting off his own blundering cop, desperate to help his brother out.

Danielle had enough of this. "Mason, uncuff the kid, we're about to put him in his new home," she moaned, rolling her eyes.

Mason gave her a look and unwillingly uncuffed Dean.

"Thank you, I don't appreciate you using your little sex-toy on me." Dean was full of these wise-cracks, he just loved watching the angry look shatter the dominant calm face that these CPS bastards use, possibly to annoy the heck out of the kids they take. He was less then pleased when the Mason cop man decided to keep a hand on his shoulder to prevent him going anywhere.

Danielle, who had a grip on Sam's arm, pressed the doorbell and stood back, awaiting the sight of the family that the Winchester's would be put into.

A woman, blond with hazel eyes and a male, two feet taller then her who had brown hair and green eyes answered the door. They had wide grins on their faces which revolted Sam. They had been taken away from John and these assholes had the nerve to smile? God damn it.

"Hello, you must be Dean and Sam Winchester," the woman's voice was high like a teenage girl telling her friends about a pair of shoes she found in the mall. Oddly enough, the voice seemed to fit her looks. "I'm Kimberly and this is my husband Harley, we're your new family."

Dean laughed outright. "Bitch, you got a new thing comin' if you think we're going to be your new 'family'. Here's a little tip for you Harley, why don't you bed the bitch and get children of your own?" Sam snorted, ducking his head.

Harley kept that calm expression. "Son, I understand that you're hurting-"

"You don't understand jack squat and I ain't your son."

Harley reached out to touch the eldest child's shoulder, Dean, who had his arms held back, resorted to trying to bite the foul man's fingers off. He didn't get to as Harley pulled them back just in time.

Danielle sighed. "I am so sorry for this, they are just a little worked up about leaving their father."

Kimberly nodded, she understood. "Well, why don't you two come inside and we'll get you all settled in?"

"I'd rather burn in hell then set one foot inside there," Sam retorted, getting a proud look from his brother.

Danielle and Mason pushed the two boy's inside.

"Dude, get your hands off me, pervert!" Dean protested, trying to throw Mason off.

"We'll get out of your hair now," Danielle decided after minutes of unsuccessful talking to the boys.

Once she was out to the car, her eyes went black, she played her part, now all she had to do was wait until Azazel gave them the next course of action.

Dean immediately got up, pulling his brother behind him. He had his knife in his pocket and if they took it away... well there was always the kitchen knives he would play with until he could locate his own. "You stay the hell away from us!"

"We're not going to hurt you, son."

"We are not your son's!"

This was going to be a less-then-enjoyable ride for Harley and Kimberly that was for sure.

***

John waited and waited for the boys, but they never showed. He was getting worried, they should have been home hours ago.

After a while, he had given up on waiting and decided to go to the school and find out if the boys were suddenly participating in any after-school activities or in Dean's case, a detention. He burst through the doors of the school, head snapping in every direction looking for his son's.

He went right to the office and startled the ranger woman that was typing on her computer. "Hi, I'm looking for my boys."

Once she had gotten over the shock of John there, she asked, "Names?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester." He was taken-aback at the disgusted look she gave him.

"I'll be right back."

She got up and left John to inspect the room out of complete boredom before Danielle walked into the room, already, John didn't like her.

"Where are my boys?" He demanded of her.

"Your never going to see them again."

John's hands curled into fists. "What have you done with them?"

"They have been placed in the care of people who are capable of attending to their needs."

"You can't take them away!"

"I'm CPS, Mr Winchester. I assure you that I can, and if I remember straight, I already have."

**Okay please let us know how we are doing!!! Reviews are love for the both of us!!!!**


	3. Let's Go Downtown And Talk

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again we both want to thank everyone who has been reading and supporting this story!

Hello it is I williewildcat here with the next chapter!!! I am very very sorry for not having it up sooner but life got in the way but I am back now!!

"Where are my sons!?" John screamed at the top of his lungs while Danielle remained eerily calm and reserved.

"That's none of your concern now Mr. Winchester," John swore he heard her hiss when saying his name. "And based on what our findings reveal, we intervened just in time."

"Intervened?! What the fuck are you talking about lady!? I would never ever lay a hand on either of my sons in that manner!" His face was beet red by this point but John was just getting started.

"Oh I beg to differ. Perhaps we should take a drive downtown," a small smug smile crept up on the corners of her mouth. John fought with every fiber of his being to keep from decking that self asserted expression from the bitch's face.

"Officer Mason, please escort Mr. Winchester to the station where we can talk more," John saw the portly cop approach him.

"Unless of course you want to continue arguing and threatening us then you'll be seeing a five by five cell."

_Looks like someone could lay off the Dunkin Donuts…._John thought to himself as the cop stopped beside the hunter.

He knew if he wanted even a remote chance to see Dean and Sam again he better find out what the Hell was going on. Swallowing his anger, John walked out the office door and followed Blimpie the cop to the waiting squad car.

Dean looked around the living room spying several items that could be used as deadly weapons. He could feel Sam standing tightly beside him refusing to leave his brother's side. Harley (what a name) and Kimberly acted like they were their best friends which only served to piss Dean off that much more. They weren't his parents and would never be his parents.

Kimberly appeared with two plates of sandwiches and chips along with two Cokes.

"Are you boys hungry?" She set down the tray on the coffee table.

"Do you think food is going to get us to open up? Wow you must stupider than I thought," Dean snipped at the woman. Kimberly merely shook her head and sighed before sitting down on the couch.

"Boys, why do you hate us so much? All we want to do is give you a good stable home where no one can hurt you anymore."

"Hurt us?! Our dad never laid one damn hand on us," Sam snapped. Dean looked down proudly at his brother.

"Then why do you have the bruise, Sam? Do you really think anyone believes you did that hiking? I've been a foster parent for over 10 years and I can spot abuse a mile away."

"Well time for you to get some glasses lady," Dean quipped up. Kimberly just looked at the older brother seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with him. Sam, on the other hand she might be able to get through to. All she needed was to get him away from Dean long enough to get him to talk.

Mason heard his phone ring and knew who it was without even looking.

"Yes, Master," he answered.

"Are the brothers in place?"

"Yes, they are with the Williams couple right now."

"Excellent! Keep watch on them as the older one has a rather nasty habit of not keeping in one place for long."

"I am rather aware of that," the demon winced at the memory of being kicked in the balls by the little bastard.

Azazel chuckled as he had received word of the unfortunate incident. Mason merely bit his tongue not wishing to incite his master's anger.

"Keep me informed," the other end went dead. Mason snapped the phone shut wondering what his master had planned for the brothers.

John hated police stations. It was the lack of competency in the Lawrence PD over their investigation of his wife's death that bred this innate hatred for law enforcement as a whole.

He could feel the accusing stares of uniformed and civilian personnel alike as the hunter deduced word had spread about this morning. John took a seat in one of the interrogation rooms and looked around. It was a standard sized room with table chairs and the two way mirror. Ah yes it wouldn't be an interrogation room without one. As he sat there thinking about his boys, the door opened and in stepped a man in his mid to late 40's with short brown hair dressed in slacks with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up topped off with a maroon tie. He was reviewing the files he held in his hands as he closed the door. The detective didn't acknowledge John until he finished reviewing the last slip of paper and closed the folder.

"John Winchester, I'm Detective Grant. Do you know why you were brought down here?"

"Where are my boys?" The oldest Winchester crossed his arms firmly over his chest in a show of defiance. The display was unimpressive to the detective as he continued questioning the man.

"Why did you hit your youngest son?" The ice blue eyes of the detective bore down hard at John daring the man to lie.

"For the last damn time I did not hit my son. Allow me to repeat that. ... What part of that do you morons not understand? I love my boys and I would rather die than do that to either one."

"Such strong words coming from a man who has a rather interesting past. Here, take a look and jog your memory a little," Det. Grant slid the folder across the table. John flipped open the file flipping through the documents and shaking his head.

"Lies, all lies as I never did any of this!"

"Really then you weren't in Montpelier on November 11, 2000 accused of desecration of a corpse? According to this you were observed digging up the grave of one Matthew Greene and proceeded to dump gasoline on the corpse and light it on fire. Now why would you do that?"

John remained tight lipped refusing to give this overpaid babysitter any ammunition to use against him.

"Staying quiet are we? Well in that case perhaps a night in jail will cool your heels," the detective flung open the door and called for the deputy. It was then John made his move. The hunter jumped across the table and tackled the officer to the ground. John leapt up shoving the deputy against the wall then sprinted down the hall.

"Someone stop him!" Detective Grant hollered while holding his head. John dodged all attempts to be subdued as he silently thanked his military training and time in Vietnam for such abilities. Unfortunately he didn't see the behemoth waiting for him on the other side of the door.

John collided hard with the solid muscle mass temporarily stunned by the impact. It was long enough for the rest of the squad to catch up and subdue the agitated hunter. John struggled and kicked and tried to swing but the sheer number of police was too much for the man to handle. Detective Grant approached standing in front of the bewildered father.

"Now you're being charged with assault and attempt to flee. Sergeant, will you please escort Mr. Winchester to cell four?"

The behemoth fisted the back of John's jacket with one hand while the other one pushed him hard in the back causing the man to nearly stumble.

"I want my phone call!" John demanded as he was pushed inside his new home. Detective Grant shook his head and went back to his office. As he sat down he looked through the files again and sadly shook his head.

"I know they don't realize it but those two boys are better off without their father," he told himself before closing the folder shut.

Dean and Sam had refused to eat with Harley and Kimberly instead hiding out in what was Dean's room. The older brother snorted at the simply furnished room seeing a few photos on the wall of sports teams and other things he could give a rat's ass about. He flopped on the bed and pulled out his wallet. He thumbed through the contents before stopping at a worn photo. It was of him and his parents in happier times. He was dressed in his t-ball uniform holding up the trophy his team had won while his mom and dad beamed proudly. Dean wished for those simple times again but bitterly knew it wouldn't be that way ever again.

He waited until Kimberly and Harley had gone to bed before tip toeing into Sam's room. Sam was sound asleep on the bed dressed in the sleepwear that had been laid out for him earlier. He knew his baby brother wanted a normal life but this wasn't normal! Foster care wasn't normal by any means.

"Sam," he gently shook his brother. The mass on the bed stirred and turned over.

"Sammy, wake up," he coaxed his brother again. This time Sam got up.

"Dean?" Sam rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother with half open orbs.

"Come on, we need to get outta here," Dean flung back the covers and handed Sam his clothing. The younger brother sleepily changed his clothes and gathered his things. Dean peered out the hall seeing the coast was clear and motioned for Sam to follow.

The front door was within sight as the brothers hurried across the room. Dean wrapped his fingers around the knob and turned the brass doorknob.

"Where do you two think you're going?!?!" An angry voice growled in the dark.


End file.
